


Sweet "Torture"

by AgentRaichu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Chains, Crying, Dom Bruce, Dom Bruce Banner, Dom Clint, Dom Clint Barton, Dom Natasha, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Thor, Dom Tony, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugs, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Friendship/Love, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, OT6, Orgy, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking, Steve Rogers-centric, Sub Steve, Sub Steve Rogers, Sweet, Top Bruce, Top Bruce Banner, Top Clint, Top Clint Barton, Top Natasha, Top Natasha Romanov, Top Thor, Top Tony, Top Tony Stark, light humiliation, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRaichu/pseuds/AgentRaichu
Summary: The Avengers get kidnapped while on a mission, and their abductor has a unique way of torturing them. Mostly, she wants to see Steve broken and ravaged.By the Avengers themselves.She gets what she wants.Steve does, too. And so do the others. They just have to talk about their feelings afterwards, which is arguably the worst part.(I had this scene/story in my head, I'm ashamed but hey, here it is. There's not enough Steve-centric gangbangs, dub con, sub steve ,and bottom Steve in the world, so I'm adding some ;D )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dub con. To be clear: Steve wants this, and has wanted it for a while. So do the others. It's the circumstances that make it dub con.

Steve grunted with effort, trying to break the cuffs he was in. But it was foot-thick vibranium, and not even the serum could compete with that. His team was similarly shackled next to him on the wall, all of them cursing and trying to yank themselves free. Tony was out of his suit, and Bruce was too exhausted to Hulk out. The battle before this had him as Hulk for hours, and apparently even Hulk needed to rest sometimes.

None of them could figure out why there was a massive bed in the room.

“Well, there’s been no torture yet,” Tony said dryly. Clint glared at him.

“Tony I swear to God if you start cracking jokes every ten seconds—“

“Hey, relax man, they’re probably too scared of the Hulk to try anything.”

Steve sighed heavily, watching Thor’s hammer slam against the thick box in the corner trying to escape. Somehow they’d even managed to render Thor defenseless. The Captain tensed when a woman walked into the room, glaring at her.

The redhead had hair reaching all the way to her knees, braided in a very pretty style. She walked to Steve and looked him up and down. Slowly. The blonde’s skin crawled for some reason, but he stayed quiet. The woman stared him in the eye then, seemingly looking for something.

She stepped closer and ran a hand down the side of Steve’s face, gently. Steve jerked away. “Pretty boy.”

Steve ignored the twitch that gave him. “Are you going to make demands or just stare at me?”

She smirked, her hand running flat own Steve’s chest and abs now. Tony made a squawking noise, and Clint started cursing louder. Steve tensed and wished he could squirm away.

But the woman moved on, spending a moment looking deep into the eyes of each Avenger. She didn’t touch anyone else though, only coming back to stroke her hand through Steve’s hair.

“My name is Asha, by the way. Now, pretty Captain, I must apologize. You’ll surely hate me by the end of this…well, maybe.”

Steve was breathing heavily, anticipation making his heart pound. “What do you want??” he demanded.

“I want to watch you get taken apart,” Asha purred. Steve blinked, as did the others, bewildered. “I see right through you, Steve. Captain America, all strong and proud….Steve Rogers. Wanting…” She trailed off, seeming to get lost in thought.

“What?” Steve hissed.

Asha chuckled. “Wanting to not be the one in charge, for a change. Hm? I can see it in your eyes honey. You’re quite the sub aren’t you? And I know just what you’ll love…and my friends and I will get quite a show out of it too.”

“Bitch, don’t touch him!!” Tony shouted. He did _not_ like where this was going. Torture would have been better, not…no, he had to stop her!

“Take me instead, Asha. I’m sure we can come to an agreement, no~?” Tony pulled out his playboy tricks, hoping to spare Steve…what he feared was about to happen right in front of the team.

Asha laughed though. “Oh no, darling. You misunderstand. You all are going to have the fun, not my friends.”

The silence was thick only for a moment before Asha, still laughing, clarified.

“Hmm, seems you’re all too dumb to connect the dots. Very well, I’ll spell it out for you.”

She yanked Steve’s hair back, earning a pained grunt from the super soldier. “I want to watch something nice and sexy and dirty. And this boy here is just _begging_ to be …dominated. Taken apart.” Steve shivered, unsure if it was pleasantly or not. Tony and Thor both gasped and tried again to yank themselves free of their bonds out of rage.

 Asha continued. “I do love male subs, as well.” She licked her lips. Steve swallowed, confused and…no, not scared, no…

“And my my, I can _definitely_ tell all of you are dominant. From looking into your eyes…… mmmm yes… you all desire to control and… _hurt._ In the best way.” She licked her lips. “That would be a lovely show, all of you taking your sweet Captain~”

Steve’s breath hitched. Fuck….he’d been crushing and lusting after his team for months…but this wasn’t…God his feelings were confusing! He didn’t want it like this but…Jesus, all of them…?! That sounded….good.

No, he couldn’t! No! The team wouldn’t want that, he can’t be so selfish!

Natasha was the first to speak. “You must be joking if you think we would rape him.” Steve flushed at the bluntness. God, he should be terrified but…the thought of being strapped down and having his team have their way with him…force him to take it and be good for them…

_Fuck._

Asha laughed loudly. “Oh please! Rape? Your Captain here wants it, don’t be fooled. If anything that would make him like it even more, being held down and ravaged by his own team~ “

“He hasn’t even protested thus far…or perhaps he’s too shocked to?” Asha giggled. “You want it bad, don’t you, Steve?” She tugged his hair again, staring him down.

Steve struggled uselessly to get away. He couldn’t admit that! His team didn’t want him back, would be disgusted by the fantasies he’d had and what he wanted… “I--! No! You can’t…! That’s!”

Asha tsk-ed. “Pretending to hate the idea, pretending you don’t want it…” The redhead “hmph-ed” and walked away from Steve, back to in front of all of them.

“Either you all will take turns fucking your Captain, and making him whine and beg real pretty, or I’ll let my friends do it for you. Or maybe I’ll just figure out another way to entertain myself, hmm? Oh, and make sure you make use of all these chains while you all… _play_. I do love a good show, and bondage is sexy. And I’m betting Steve here loves to be tied down, like the small boy he used to be~”” And with that, Asha left. The second the door slammed shut and locked, the shackles on everyone unlocked electronically.

Steve had pink spreading high on his cheekbones, rubbing his wrists absently to ward off the soreness. He couldn’t bring himself to look anyone in the eye.

By now they’d all realized Asha really wasn’t joking. Tony and Clint were already arguing about what to do. Bruce seemed forlorn, and Natasha was seething. Thor came over to Steve and laid a hand on his shoulder. Steve looked up into Thor’s eyes, his stomach fluttering nervously.

“Steven…I could not bear to turn you over to others who would harm you. Especially in such a manner. But we would be no better if we were to…”

Steve glanced away, opening his mouth to speak. Before he did though, Tony butted in. “You must be joking if you think I’m gonna fuck Cap! I mean Jesus! I may be bi but I’m not a rapist!”

“Guys…” They all looked towards Steve, who was pinker in the face by now. “It’s not…I mean…it really isn’t even a choice to me. I trust you guys, not…strangers. And.” He ran a hand through is hair, anxious. He didn’t finish the thought.

“And?” Bruce prompted.

“I just. Um. Would rather you guys um. I mean. You wouldn’t…” Steve sighed.

Natasha near growled. “She can’t make us…no, Steve, we can’t…”

Steve glared, bristling. “I! What other choice is there! If it’s you guys then--!”

He hesitated, clearly embarrassed. The others were listening intently. Steve turned red then said softly, “Then it’s okay.”

“How would it be okay?!” Clint hissed. Steve shook his head.

“I know none of you want to, but as long as you’re not hurt then…just. Pretend it’s not rape. I mean. It’s not anyways. I’m letting you. It’s okay.”

“That’s not how that works Steve! If—“

Asha’s voice came over a speaker into the room. “If you don’t start in the next five minutes, I’m taking Steve to…a different room. Also, you’re not allowed to be gentle with him. I want to hear some nice screams~”

Steve couldn’t hold back his blush at that point. Tony swore and saw the look in Steve’s eyes, and…oh, fuck this.

The billionaire stepped forward and yanked Steve into a kiss by his collar. The Captain gasped, but kissed back hesitantly. Natasha tried to yank Tony away from Steve.

“Don’t! He doesn’t want--!”

“We don’t have a choice Nat! Would you rather let a bunch of others at him?!” Tony hissed.

“He doesn’t even like guys!” Bruce protested.

Steve licked his lips. “Um. Never said that.”

They stared, shocked for a second. They’d all assumed…

 After another long, tense moment, Natasha sighed. “You’re right, aren’t you. We need to.”

Steve nodded. “It’s really okay. She said…be rough. And that’s fine, you won’t hurt me as bad as her goons would. I trust you guys, please. I’d rather it be me than any of you.” His eyes were a bright blue, intensely honest. He wished he could confess so they wouldn’t think of it as rape but…they’d only think he was lying to spare them guilt. And he didn’t want to confess like this either…

Glancing away, Steve admitted, “I mean…it’s not like I’m gonna _hate_ it, per say, so…”

Another moment of staring at each other, and finally Steve broke it. He walked to the bed and sat, motioning the others over. Clint was the first to sigh and walk over, sitting beside Steve and pulling him into a kiss, this one gentler than Tony’s.

Thor was next, then Tony and Natasha, then Bruce, coming to sit on the bed and run their hands up and down Steve’s back, or pet his hair gently, trying to comfort him. Steve sighed into the kiss, trying not to let it show how much he liked this. Jesus, his emotions are all tangled….why did he like the thought of them just pinning him down and…

The Captain shivered pleasantly.

“Give me a show, come on.” Asha drawled. “Rough, I said. I want him _wrecked_.”

Steve made a small noise, biting back a tiny moan. Why did that thought sound so… _hot??_

None of them noticed the gas slowly seeping in from the ceiling vent. It was designed to weaken Steve’s healing ability, but the effects on the others…Asha knew she didn’t need to flood the room with a lot of the gaseous drug. The Avengers only needed a little…push…… Steve didn’t, though. He would just be feeling this for days, rather than hours, afterwards.

Clint obliged, seeming to…give in to what he wanted. Because he did want to fuck Steve, ohhh did he ever. He just didn’t want to hurt him…though the thought of making him scream in half pain half pleasure was already making him a little hard… damn, what was wrong with him?! Clint berated himself mentally, but still ended up letting himself go a little.

The archer yanked Steve’s hair back, making Steve gasp. He ducked to suck at the man’s neck, hard.

Steve couldn’t hold back the small “Ah…” He managed to open his eyes, seeing Tony watching with…dark eyes. Heated eyes. Steve squirmed under the gazes of his team.

“I…”

Bruce reached for his cock. He brushed fingers over the budge in Steve’s suit lightly, asking still. Trying to be thoughtful of the fact Steve didn’t want this…

Steve flushed and gripped the closest thing he could reach, which happened to be Nat’s thigh. “I-I, you can-- you can just-- get to it if you want-- I’m okay--I—uhn…!” It was the first proper, though quiet, moan Steve gave as Bruce rubbed him harder through his uniform.

Tony bit his lip. “Okay I’m sorry but…that’s hot. Captain America, like this…and in uniform no less.” Steve made an embarrassed noise. Tony chuckled. “She wants a show, and you said it’s okay…might not be the circumstances I wanted this to happen in, but I’ll take it.”

Before anyone could ask what the fuck Tony meant by that, the billionaire tugged Steve until he was on his back. Steve blinked up at Tony, then startled as he felt Thor begin to strip his uniform off. “Ah…but!”

“Sorry Steve, but I’m starting to agree with Asha a little. You’re already half hard and we’ve barely touched you.” Tony knew Steve, could read him well…and the Captain didn’t seem too upset about this situation.

Thor hummed. “I can sense your lust…perhaps by a show Asha meant...?” Natasha was giving in to her desires too, with the help of the gas, and went to grab some of the thick chains that had been holding Steve before.

Bruce frowned, not knowing the gas was the cause of their sudden changes in attitude. The others were getting caught up in it, deluding themselves into thinking Steve wanted this…“Guys, wait…we can’t just…”

But even Bruce realized they didn’t have a choice anymore. Steve would be hurt if they didn’t…and he really _did_ seem to kind of like it…and Bruce really wanted this too…

Aw, hell. Bruce was only human. He’d wanted to tap half the team for a while anyways. They’d heal from this together, it would be fine.

Steve gasped a little as he felt cool air hit his skin. Thor had gotten his uniform and under suit off, only Steve’s boxers remained. The blonde squirmed uncomfortably. “Guys…” They’d seemed to agree to be rough rather quickly, considering how against this they’d still seemed…

Natasha came back with the chains, but didn’t do anything with them just yet. Thor grabbed Steve and flipped him, yanking the Captain onto his hands and knees. Steve gasped and tried to move so he could see his team’s faces. But Thor leaned over top Steve’s back, putting his weight on him and leaning his hand over top Steve’s wrists. Steve froze and…squirmed, tried to kick, but couldn’t move, Thor was heavy and so strong, and he felt so small all over again…

“Ohhh, he’s hard already,” Tony said lowly. Steve blushed hard this time, shame seeping through him. He was on display, Thor’s legs pushing and holding his apart…He shouted a little in surprise when he felt a hand close around his cock, stroking softly through his boxers.

“I’m definitely riding him, but I want to watch one of you fuck him first,” Natasha said darkly. Bruce leaned in to rip Steve’s boxers away, his veins a little green as he did so.

Steve was breathing heavily now. They seemed different, rough and demanding and…it made him so hard it ached. The Captain tried to pull away from Thor again, moaning softly into the bed when he couldn’t move. Thor chuckled at him, and grinded against his ass a little. Steve outright groaned that time. Clint and Tony chuckled at his reaction.

“You that eager for it?” Tony asked. “Damn, never would’ve guessed Cap would be a slut for bottoming.”

Steve shook his head hard. He couldn’t let them think that…! But wait, they must be pretending so Asha wouldn’t get mad…right…?

 “Wait! No, I! I-I’ve never even--!!" He cut himself off. Shit, he hadn’t wanted to tell them that…

It gave the others pause, their consciences trying to work through the drugs and lust to realize Steve’s first shouldn’t be like this… But a little more gas seeping out above them pushed them once more to not care.

“Mmm good, I call going first then,” Tony said, smirking. “Gonna show you what you’ve been missing, you’re gonna love it Cap~”

Steve could feel a wet spot of precum on the tip of his cock. He was panting out of sheer arousal, baffled by how damn turned on he was…by the fact he could say no and they wouldn’t stop…? By the fact they were pinning him? Steve didn’t know anymore. Fear slithered into him, but it only made the lust that much more thrilling.

Clint shoved at Thor’s side. “Move. He likes being held down, but we should make him come first.”

Bruce scoffed. “He doesn’t need to loosen up first, he can take it.” Steve groaned again, his hole twitching. Natasha breathed out slowly at the sight, running her finger around the rim and making Steve whine softly.

“For lube, idiot.” Clint corrected. Steve jerked, still getting nowhere.

“No, don’t! That’s…! That’s too embarrassing!”

“Using your own come as lube? I bet you’ll love being that filthy. Or maybe you want us to do it with just spit, until Tony comes in you? That would lube you enough for the rest of us, don’t you think? Unless you’d like to be torn open dry,” Natasha said.

Tony chuckled. “I’m not small, I’ll tear you open either way.”

Steve moaned, louder than he had so far. The dirty talk, Jesus…they couldn’t really mean they’d… He swallowed. Why did he want this so badly…?!

“J-just…”

But Natasha decided for him. “Use spit first. He’ll feel it more.” Steve’s cock twitched, bobbing between his legs. Clint saw and laughed a little, reaching down to jerk him off a little. Steve thrust his hips into it as much as he could with Thor on top of him.

“No, I…”

Thor squeezed Steve’s wrists harder, making the Captain wince. “Don’t deny this, Steven. You’re aching for us.”

Steve could only gasp in response when he felt a spit-slick finger rub his opening. He thrashed, suddenly realizing this was _actually happening right now._

But all that earned him was two rough hands digging into his hips to hold him still. Thor moved to kneel in front of Steve, pinning his hands to the bed still. Natasha, meanwhile, chained the Captain’s legs apart and down so he couldn’t kick.

Steve tugged and wiggled, his back now cold without Thor there. But the chains were thick, and Thor was stronger than he was. Which was sexy as fu—no! He couldn’t just let this happen, he shouldn’t like this so much! But God…he _did._

Steve made a wobbly noise when he felt the same slick finger trace his rim, then press in. His eyes widened a little, the feeling much different than he’d expected. “Ah…ah, wait, wait…” He murmured.

Clint patted his ass softly. “You don’t want to wait, your hole is twitching around Nat’s finger, I can see it. So needy.” That was _Nat_ fingering him…?!

“Jesus fuc—“

“Language!” Tony snapped, slapping Steve across one ass cheek. The blonde jerked a little and gasped, clenching around the finger opening him slowly. Natasha hummed and bit her lip. “I think he liked that…hmm, I don’t really feel like being gentle, sorry.” She leaned down to whisper: “I like my men begging, after all.”

Steve bit his lip hard to keep from responding. He ended up making a garbled sound as Nat slid a second not-quite-wet-enough finger into him. It stretched and burned, and Steve…wanted more.

“Unh…Nat…” Steve breathed, hips rocking back unconsciously. Natasha smirked, starting to thrust her fingers more before Steve was probably ready, tight as he was. The blonde gasped, back bowing a little. “N-no, stop, ahn…”

“Stop? You’re rocking into it, you liar,” Bruce said. Steve shook his head hard, blushing dark red. His head was kind of fuzzy…it felt so good yet he didn’t even know anymore what he wanted.

Bruce came to kneel in front of Steve, Thor letting go of his hands. Steve wouldn’t hurt them, he knew. And indeed, Steve merely looked up, a little dazed. “Bruce?”

The scientist shoved his pants down just enough to get his cock out. Steve’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening, and holy fuck Bruce was long…! Not thick, but damn…at least 8 inches.

“Go on, get me off so I can fuck you later and last a long time.”

Steve shook his head, trying to keep his mouth shut. Natasha curled her fingers right then, making the Captain moan suddenly. And loudly. His hole clenched again and he gasped for breath slightly. “Wha—ahhnn, oh, oh…!” Steve was cut off as Nat rubbed there, rocking her fingers in and down slowly.

Tony smirked and rubbed Steve’s back. “Prostate, big guy. Never heard of it? Or touched it?” Steve shook his head quickly, moaning when Nat thrusted her fingers hard right there.

“Oh… _fuck.”_ Steve managed to whimper.

“That’s it, baby boy. Look at you, you’re dripping onto the bed now,” Natasha said lowly. And he was, precum making a tiny puddle below him. The endearment had Steve moaning again and thrashing his head, only stopped by Bruce’s hand in his hair. The scientist gripped hard and yanked Steve forward. This time, Steve didn’t think to fight, too absorbed in how fucking amazing Nat’s fingers felt. The burn was definitely still painful, but…in a weirdly addictive way.

Steve opened his mouth this time for Bruce, licking and trying to figure how the hell he was supposed to do this. Bruce sighed in pleasure at the warm wetness, and Thor smiled warmly. The god petted Steve’s cheek, now watching the blonde’s face. “What a good Captain, servicing your team like this. And you love it, too.”

Steve’s groan was muffled this time, as he sucked on instinct, his hips wiggling again as Nat added a third finger. Being called a good Captain…and servicing his team, letting them take it out on him and give him whatever they wanted…Jesus. He’d fallen for his team’s charms first, their quirks, and then he’d fallen in lust with them, their bodies and their personalities…and after months of living, working, fighting with them…he’d fallen for real. It only made his want them more. But he’d barely dared to imagine it, and now…now…

Steve moaned around Bruce’s cock, soft and low. The circumstances kind of sucked, but…this was so good…they wouldn’t ever want him, so…Steve could enjoy this while it lasted, right? They didn’t want this either but…well, Steve thought they were okay with it. They were certainly acting like they were okay with it…using Steve as an outlet, just for pleasure. To control their Captain for once, not the other way around… They blonde sucked hard, feeling his cock twitch at the thoughts.

 Bruce moaned softly. “His mouth is so fucking hot, damn…”

Tony came over and nudged Bruce aside. Steve made a soft noise, wanting his mouth full again. Bruce tasted good, he wanted to make the scientist feel good, Bruce deserved it…

Bruce glared at Tony. “Gimme ten seconds and you can have his mouth again,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. He’d already discarded his pants, and now held his cock to Steve’s lips.

“You want it to hurt, or are you gonna get me wet?”

Steve flushed darkly again, tentatively licking the head of Tony’s cock. He was…gonna have Tony _in_ him soon…The billionaire was _thick…_ He looked up at Tony as he sucked more into his mouth, and received a slightly sympathetic look. “Yeah, I’m gonna split you open, Cap. But you’ll love it, and I’m not stopping regardless.” Steve groaned sharply, twitching around Nat’s fingers again. Natasha laughed.

“Oh, he _likes_ that. Being helpless.” She pulled her fingers free rather quickly. “Let’s not get you _too_ ready…see how many times we can make you scream, hmm?”

Steve shook his head a little, overwhelmed, only to have Tony yank his hair to get him to take more. “C’mon Steve, take it down your throat, go on.” The Captain gagged a little, and immediately saw why Tony wanted him to do this. He was getting Tony soaked…or half of him, anyways.

“Guess we’ll have to work on your gag reflex, huh?” Clint commented. Bruce smirked. “I’ll handle it while Tony opens him up the rest of the way.”

“Not till I’m in though, want to hear the sounds our Captain makes when he’s torn open for the first time and fucked hard~” Tony cooed. Steve groaned softly, then gasped for a full breath once Tony pulled out and away. Tony was gonna break him, there was no way Steve could take him, no…but God, Steve wanted it so bad…! His hole was aching, a new and foreign sensation. All Steve knew was he _needed_ …

He tensed as he felt Tony move behind him again and hold his hips, rubbing one finger around his rim. “Aww, Nat, you didn’t wet him much at all. Don’t want him tearing now do we?” The billionaire leaned down, licking flat over the pink hole. Steve cried out, shocked, trying not to accidentally bite Bruce. What was Tony doing…?! The scientist growled as Steve lost focus and slowed down, thrusting into his mouth a little.

“I didn’t tell you to stop. Suck.”

Steve whimpered quietly, his knees shaking slightly as Tony’s tongue pressed into him. He could barely think, it felt so dirty and _good_ as Tony flicked over his sensitive rim and then _sucked_ as Steve tried not to gag while Bruce thrust steadily into his mouth. The Captain lost himself to the rhythm, tiny sounds escaping him every few seconds. His cock was still dripping slowly onto the bed as he tried not to think about how fucking good Tony’s tongue felt.

He was already out of it enough that he didn’t realize what was happening when Tony pulled away, or what it meant when he heard wet noises of Tony spreading the spit along himself. Steve only realized it when he felt something big pressed against his twitching hole, and then he jumped and tried to crawl away. He needed it, God he wanted it, but he couldn’t possibly take it…! Tony had hurt his jaw he was so thick…! The chains soon stopped Steve from crawling away though, and Steve pulled off Bruce’s cock.

“Tony, stop! You can’t! I--!”

“Stop? Your ass is all pink and pretty and twitching for me, Steve. I know you want this, so be a good boy and let us play with you,” Tony said. Steve whimpered softly, confused as to why his cock twitched so hard right then. He shouldn’t be turned on from…from the illusion of being forced to take it…being used by his team and…The Captain groaned softly, hiding his face in the sheets.

Steve’s chest heaved slightly from breath as he still tried to struggle a little, only to be spanked again and then held in place. Thor held Steve’s head up so Bruce and he could watch his face, while Clint and Natasha were behind him watching Tony. The billionaire laid a hand n Steve’s lower back, pressing a little to make Steve’s back arch prettily. The blonde gasped at the slow shove, even just the head of Tony’s cock feeling impossibly huge. Steve shook his head in small motions, Thor’s hand in his hair making him feel even more trapped.

“Can’t, too big, please…!” God, it felt….so weird, so amazing…Once the head was in though, Tony paused to pant as well, petting Steve’s lower back.

“So tight, aren’t you? I could go slow, probably should…”

Tony leaned down towards Steve’s ear. “But I want to hear you screaming for me.”

Steve’s eyes widened, making Thor start jerking off at the sight. Tony didn’t waste any time then, shoving forward hard and fast till Steve took all of him. The Captain did scream, half in pain and half in pleasure, thrashing more now. “ _Ahhh!_ T-Ton…y! Auh! F-fuck…!”

Tony rocked forward hard, then immediately began thrusting. He moaned at the tight heat while Steve gasped and moaned, half sobbing. But the sobs were half pleasure, because Tony was so _thick_ and wasn’t that slick so he could feel every fucking _inch_ and it was so _good…_

“Ahnn, ahhh, unhh…” Steve kept squirming, trying to close his legs or move away, reaching back to try and fight. Thor merely grabbed his wrists again, and Steve could only shout and try to take the overload of pleasure. His senses were overwhelmed as Tony shifted a little, and Steve cried out even louder. Was that the thing Nat had been stroking with her fingers…?? Fuck, it felt so good…!

Tony chuckled a little. “There you go, nice and loud for me…” And he started slamming straight into Steve’s prostate, not holding back. The gas took his affection and lust (not love, Tony had sworn not to love another since Pepper…but his team, well…) and multiplied it. The brunette didn’t see a need to hold back. Didn’t want to. _Couldn’t._

“Such a good little boy~” Clint murmured. Natasha hummed. “He seems like a good little kitten, don’t you think?” Steve made a garbled sound, his ass burning and feeling so fucking amazing he couldn’t think.

Bruce smirked, too absorbed in watching Steve’s blissed out face to care much about not getting to fuck his mouth. “He seems like he’d be more of a puppy than a kitten, don’t you think?”

Steve shook his head, moaning on every breath and letting his head fall to the bed the second Thor let go of his hair. He barely recognized his own voice, husky and desperate. “Tony… ‘ony, unhhh, Ton…y, Tonyyyy~” His ass was burning so much, but it was so good, Tony was fucking him so good and rough, and why did being called a puppy make his chest go all fluttery, and oh fuck, his ass hurt, but so good, and…!

“Auhh--uhhnn God, ah, ahh!” Steve cried out, nearly screaming again as he came hard. He was dazed now, baffled that he’d come without a single touch to his cock. Steve didn’t even know that was possible, hell…He shouted and whimpered as Tony didn’t slow down. He arched and tried to twist away from the overstimulation as the others laughed at how hard he came, especially untouched, but Steve got nowhere. The chains were vibranium.

“Good boy, yesss,” Tony hissed, close himself. “Such a slut, all this time, should’ve given you what you need--ah, fuck--!"Tony gasped, fingers digging hard into Steve’s hips. Tony bit hard on Steve’s neck to muffle himself, thrusting deep and grinding hard as he came, and as Steve cried out at the bite. Tony layered more over Steve’s neck and back, thrusting hard through it. The Captain was merely trying to catch his breath at that point, even as he groaned from the feeling of being marked up inside. He flushed dark red at the realization. He felt so slick and used, and… _dirty_.

Tony pulled out achingly slowly, making Steve whine a little. “So tight and hot, Steve. You did good, baby~” Tony cooed softly, leaning down to kiss Steve’s neck. The blonde was still panting, twitching in several places. Clint stepped up then, tracing Steve’s now reddened rim, watching it flutter around nothing now that it was empty.

“Aw, you’re all stretched and twitching~”

“Came so hard untouched hmm?” Tony asked, voice rough now. “And came so much, too. You loved that, huh? You were fucking good, mmm…think if we gave you a cock ring you could come like a girl~?”

Steve’s cock twitched at that, making him squeak in slight pain. He was so tender…his ass felt so used and…woah.

“You’re mumbling Steve. You think you feel used now? Just wait till we’re all done with you,” Bruce said, voice low and promising.

Steve didn’t even notice when Thor let go of his wrists. Didn’t register he could try to make them stop now that his hands were free. All he could focus on was the feeling of Clint fingering him, now moving much easier thanks to Tony. Steve moaned loudly at the thought, so sensitive and turned on now. He shook his head and squirmed hard as Clint pressed in next. He reached back, weakly pushing at Clint’s hip. “No, no, uhnn, s’ too much, please…”

Clint didn’t listen, pushing until he was all the way in. Steve gave an unsteady moan as the archer began thrusting, slow and easy. “Clint, Clint n-no, sto--" He was cut off by Bruce’s cock again, this time thrusting harder into his mouth.

Steve quickly learned, after several gags, to just relax and use his tongue. Bruce’s groans were mingling with Clint’s, and it was making Steve get hard again slowly. He kept letting out small moans himself, between sucking and flicking his tongue. He wanted to do a good job, to make them feel amazing. He wanted them to call him a good boy again. He didn’t understand why but…he needed that.

Natasha was playing with her clit while watching, and Thor was jerking off. Tony was watching and petting Nat, enjoying the show. He then ducked to suck at her nipples after impatiently tearing the top of her suit down. Steve groaned and soon relaxed into the rhythm, sucking and letting Bruce thrust into his throat. Steve loved how used that made him feel, but he didn’t understand why…As Clint sped up, it made him bounce forward onto Bruce’s cock faster too. He had tears leaking down his face by this point, not used to…well. Having his throat fucked. Or any of this, for that matter.

Clint growled and spanked Steve a couple times, hard. It had the Captain gasping and clenching up, which made Clint moan deep in his throat. “Such a good boy, isn’t he? Taking it so well~ Anything we give you.”

“Indeed he is,” Thor agreed. Steve whimpered hard, loving the praise. He was doing good, he was…! Steve was yanked back to the present and gave a garbled shout around Bruce as Clint started pounding into him, making him take Bruce deep. Bruce swore harshly and came, making Steve cough and try hard not to choke. The sounds of Steve getting so wrecked made Clint come too, thrusting through it until Steve was a trembling mess. Bruce hummed in satisfaction when he pulled away and got a look at Steve’s face. Blotched red, come on is cheek and chin, lips swollen and red, eyes dilated and foggy with pleasure, expression desperate and lost…

Clint pulled out, and by this point Steve was leaking and his hole still twitching. He shivered as his cock bobbed again, hard once more, at the sound of Natasha coming. Her moans were higher pitched than the others and beautiful. Steve gasped for breath now, his throat sore. He tried to catch his breath, and tried uselessly to catch up to everything that was going on. He’d long since forgotten they were being watched, and didn’t care about appearances, he was so overwhelmed.

They all took a short breather then, and Asha gave them a little more gas to make sure they wouldn’t come to their senses. Still, none of them noticed the gas.

Natasha was the first to move then, coming closer to undo the chains holding Steve’s legs apart. The Captain let himself fall to one side, his knees sore and unsteady. Bruce began petting Steve’s hair, making the blonde near purr and nuzzle closer. He blushed when he realized what he was doing, but didn’t stop. It was nice, the gentle touches…

Thor leaned down from the side to kiss Steve, turning him onto his back. Steve moaned and kissed back this time, no longer in the state of mind to care much. Thor groaned at the taste of Bruce on Steve, licking and sucking to clean him up. Clint went to sit near Tony, the two of them kissing lazily and sitting back to enjoying the rest of the show.

Natasha came forward to straddle Steve, watching the two blondes kiss for a time. Finally Thor pulled away, knowing Natasha wanted Steve’s mouth too. The redhead moved up to straddle his face, and Steve made a surprised, confused noise. Nat gripped his hair and pulled hard, making Steve gasp. “Suck and lick, you’ll figure it out.”

Steve shivered, obeying. He licked up the length of her first, and soon found the small nub that made her legs tremble every time he licked over it. Curious, he sucked there and was rewarded with a loud groan. Steve felt precum leak from him again at the sound and taste of her.

As Steve began exploring more, growing more enthusiastic as he chased Natasha’s taste, Thor moved to between Steve’s legs. Bruce was watching, petting Steve’s abs and stomach and drawing patterns there.

The god licked the head of Steve’s cock gently, making the Captain’s hips twitch. A faint moan was muffled by Natasha, which turned louder as Thor took Steve’s cock into his mouth. He sucked hard, making Steve lose some concentration. Natasha growled, yanking harder at his short blonde hair.

“Be good,” Nat said sternly. Her tone left no room for argument, and it had Steve shivering. He doubled his efforts, licking hard at her clit and moaning at each bob of Thor’s head. The three of them got lost in that rhythm too, as Bruce jerked off next to them to get ready again. Natasha kept sighing and moaning softly, never loud. When she came though, she let out a beautiful sound that had Tony and Clint groaning and wishing they could go again.

Steve kept licking gently, working her through it before she gently pulled him away. The blonde gasped when Natasha kissed him hard, cleaning his soaked chin and lips. When Nat moved away, Steve could only groan and look down at Thor, meeting his stormy eyes. The Captain let out a wobbly noise, so sensitive but close all over again form Thor’s fucking _tongue…_

Steve whined when Thor pulled off, licking his slit then just fluttering his tongue over it. He met Thor’s eyes again, his own pleading. “Th…Thor, why’d you stop, I…” He swallowed and let his head fall back. “Please, need--wanna…”

Thor hummed and stroked the Captain’s cock, too gently for him to get off. “We desire you desperate. Beg for us, Steven, and maybe we shall reward you.”

Steve twitched and shook his head, blushing. “That’s…” Bruce switched places with Thor, hard again and more than ready. Steve opened his eyes to see Thor above him again, and glanced down. His eyes widened when Bruce lifted his legs, letting Natasha use the chains to hold his knees up and apart. Steve gasped, yanking as Nat hooked the chains to the bedposts near the pillows, rendering Steve…helpless once more.

“You’re not fighting, you could. But you want this, don’t you?” Natasha purred, kissing Steve’s cheek between words. The blonde was beet red at how exposed he was, trying to reach for the chains with his hands. But Thor merely pinned his wrists again. “Here, since you love being held down so dearly, Captain, I shall oblige you.”

“What’s the matter Steve? Embarrassed?” Tony cooed. “You shouldn’t be, you’re so open and pretty.”

Clint hummed, agreeing. “We should get these chains in the Tower. His legs will hardly ever be closed, we can use him whenever we want.”

Tony groaned, nodding. “Fuck, yeah, I can make some, or some rope, and a gag for him…”

Steve’s cock twitched at the mental image, and they all saw. Chuckles and snickers filled the room, making Steve’s blush travel halfway down his chest. Bruce smiled “Aww, poor thing~” He ran his palm down Steve’s slightly sweaty chest, feeling the heat form the blush.

Bruce leaned down, sucking briefly at Steve’s balls and earning several sighs and twitches of pleasure. Natasha smirked and grabbed Steve’s chin, making him look at her.

“If you want something, you ask nicely. We need to train you right, if you’re going to serve us like this. Be a good Captain, hm?” Steve flushed even darker, then gasped as Bruce moved to suck a spot on his perineum. Steve groaned softly and shook his head. “S’ too…’mbarrassin’.”

Bruce pulled away and massaged Steve’s perineum, rubbing his prostate from the outside. It had Steve squirming and looking amazed all over again. Jesus, he'd had no idea about all these spots on his body, it felt so good…!

Bruce lined up, but merely pressed the head of his cock to Steve’s rim. The blonde’s hole twitched, and Steve tensed a little. “B-Bruce…ah,” he was still massaging his perineum, and it was very distracting…

“You want me? You ask,” Bruce said, a dark look in his eyes as he looked down at his Captain. Steve’s eyes met his own, and they stared for a moment. Steve swallowed hard.

“But…no, I don’t want…I can’t, anymore, so sensitive…please, I…oh!” Steve gasped as Bruce pressed harder with his hand.

“Your prostate is so sensitive…” Natasha commented. “I’ll give you a nice massage there sometime, see how many times I can make you come…”

Steve moaned, and Bruce slapped his ass lightly to get his attention again. “You’re not coming _or_ getting fucked unless you beg for it, Steve.”

The Captain shook his head, pulling again and still getting nowhere. No, he…!

But his ass ached all over again, Bruce’s cock rubbing teasingly over his slick hole, where he’d already been marked twice, and fuck, he needed to feel that again, wanted it so bad…”

“P…please.” Steve barely managed to get it out, looking away. He was slipping…slipping towards…something…

Bruce moved his hand to Steve’s cock now, rubbing just under the head. He pushed forward a little more, his cock almost in but not quite…Steve whined softly.

“Not good enough. C’mon, Steve, I know you want it.”

Steve groaned in frustration. “Please, Bruce, I…I-I…empty, need more, want…” Steve felt himself give in then, falling now. He was still blushing, still embarrassed as hell and overwhelmed, but he didn’t care anymore. He wanted this so damn much, he’d been shoving his feelings away for months!

Steve squirmed, but this time trying to move down onto Bruce’s cock. His mostly black eyes were shining now as he met Bruce’s devious gaze. “Need you, all of you, so much, please! Want…” He swallowed, but just…gave in. “Want your cock, wanna be full again, please, Bruce, need it…”

Steve lost track of all the moans around him, his team loving his begging so much. Bruce growled and gave Steve what he wanted, pressing in and making the Captain tense and tremble. Bruce only got a little more than halfway in when Steve tightened too much for him to keep going, not used to this and much less so _much…_

Bruce leaned over top Steve, looking him in the eye and kissing him gently. He rocked softly, pushing a little harder each time. “You can take me, come on. Be a good boy for me, Steve.”

The blonde’s cock was leaking like a damn faucet at the low words. Steve could only moan deep in his throat, shaking his head a little. “So…much, so deep, can’t take anymore…!”

“Yes you can, little one, you can take all of us,” Thor murmured, stroking Steve’s face. The blonde could only gasp, his chest bursting with emotion. Bruce groaned as he managed to push in a little more now as Steve relaxed.

But a little more gas made Bruce forgo the gentleness. He growled deep in his chest, making Steve’s eyes widen. “Bru--AAH!!” Steve screamed again as Bruce shoved in the rest of the way, deeper than Steve had felt yet. The blonde whimpered quietly, trembling as he tried to get used to the feeling and the pain. But he couldn’t deny that…the roughness was…it was good…

Bruce didn’t waste much time, thrusting deep and hard, making sure Steve felt every inch. The blonde couldn’t shut up, his voice cracking from overuse. He kept letting out the most embarrassing sobs and gasps and cries, feeling so good he didn’t know how to handle it. The dirty comments from Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Tony were incomprehensible. All he could focus on was the bruises Thor was leaving on his wrists, the bite of the chains around his knees, Bruce’s intense gaze that wasn’t wavering form his own, and the amazing feeling of being fucked so deep and hard.

“Bruce! Ah! Ah! Uhn! Please! I--uah! Ahhn, please, ‘lease...! Uh, uh, fu--fuck, fuck…!” Steve couldn’t keep his eyes on Bruce’s beautiful dark ones anymore, too lost to the ecstasy. He kept moaning and shouting, unable to help it. He whined when Bruce gripped the base of his cock hard, making Steve’s hips jerk.

“You wanna come?” Bruce ground out.

Steve cried out again as Bruce slammed into his prostate at an amazing angle. “Please! Please, pleeeeease, Bruce, Bruce…!”

The scientist smirked. “Well, let’s see if you can come like a girl. Come like this, go on.” Steve gasped and shook his head quickly. “C-can’t…!”

Tony tsk-ed. “Our pretty girl~” Steve blushed all the way to his stomach that time, the humiliation making him whine again. His breath caught as Bruce sped up, shifting so he was pounding Steve’s prostate every time. The blonde could only shout and beg for Bruce to let go of his cock. But he didn’t. Instead, Natasha reached down to rub Steve’s perineum again, and Steve wailed softly at the feeling of his prostate getting attention from inside and out at the same time. “Lemme come, please, lemme…uhn, Bruuuce,  Pl’se…!” Steve was so gone and dazed, he could barely think at all.

“Come, Steve, we wanna watch you fall apart again,” Tony ordered. Thor yanked Steve’s hair, pressing even harder on his already bruised wrists, and kissed Steve roughly.

The blonde jerked, and after only a couple more thrusts he was coming harder than he ever had. He didn’t even make a sound, just bucked and twitched and writhed. When Bruce finally pulled out, Steve realized he was leaking come all over again, his ass twitching hard. He made a confused, mumbled noise and received a kiss from Tony, who had come over…when had he come over here??

“Poor baby, he passed out for a minute there. You missed Bruce filling you up good, Steve,” Clint said. “You even moaned all pretty when you were out cold~” Steve tried to say something, but only another incoherent mumble came out. Thor chuckled, and Steve noticed his legs were also free now. He couldn’t find the strength to move them though…

Steve dozed for a moment, trying to regain his bearings. He opened his eyes to see Natasha leaning over him, her eyes piercing and gorgeous. She gripped his cock, making Steve gasp. “N…at?” He managed.

“What, you thought I’d be satisfied with just your pretty mouth?” She taunted. “I want my turn to wreck you too, Steve.” She licked her lips. “You’re still hard, since you didn’t get to let any come out, how convenient for me.”

Steve could only try to breathe as she sank down on him, marveling at the feeling. So soft yet also textured, soaked and so fucking _hot…_

“Can’t…take anymore…please…” He groaned as Nat lifted herself and started moving, swearing under his breath. The redhead ran her nails down his chest, making Steve arch.

“Too bad. I want you, and I’m not stopping until I’m satisfied. Besides, don’t you want to know what it feels like~?” Natasha got a mischievous look then. “I think you should be more respectful. Call me what you truly want to.”

Steve could only make a confused noise. He couldn’t handle any more, it felt like, yet…it was so fucking good. He had to plant his feet, thrust up into Natasha as she thrust down onto him. It had her moaning louder than she had yet, and Steve felt a burst of pride. _He_ made her make that gorgeous sound…

She leaned down, nipping his already swollen bottom lip. Meeting his eyes again, Nat murmured, “Mistress. You know I’m your mistress, so I want you moaning my name, baby boy.”

Steve didn’t have the mind to think about why the pet name made his cock ache. He didn’t stop to wonder why the word ‘mistress’ made him feel like he would come any second. He wanted to do good and make Natasha feel amazing, and so he moaned softfly.  “M…’stress.”

Natasha pinched one of his nipples, earning a tiny cry. Steve bit his lip hard and spoke up without having to be told to. “Mistress…! Mistress, please…! Uhn, you feel so good, please…”

Natasha moaned high in her throat, moving faster now. Steve kept meeting her thrust for thrust, couldn’t stop groaning that damn title. Natasha leaned down again, sucking on Steve’s nipple now. The Captain whined at the extra pleasure, thrusting harder now that Natasha’s movement was limited. She rewarded him by biting down hard, and Steve shouted in pleasure.

“Mistress! Ahn, fuck, I…!”

It only took a few more thrusts for Natasha to come hard. Steve groaned at the unexpected feeling of her pussy throbbing and clenching around him, coming himself at the sensation. Nat let go of Steve’s abused nipple, moving to the other to suck on it too. The two wound down for a moment, until Natasha lifted herself off Steve’s cock. The blonde frowned at the cold air, but was soon moaning again as Tony sucked him down, cleaning Natasha’s taste off him.

“Tony, oh fuck…”

“Such a good boy, leaving your hands where Thor put them,” Clint purred. Steve blinked, realizing he’d left his hands above his head…He went to move them, but Clint had said he was good for leaving them there…where they wanted them…they wanted him helpless…passive? No, not passive…. _submissive._

Steve shivered pleasantly.

The Captain panted for breath when Tony pulled away. He whined though, when Natasha and Thor pulled away. That earned some chuckles again. “Your tits sure are sensitive, huh Steve?” Tony said.

Steve flushed. “T-They’re not…!”

“Oh, shut up, you love the dirty talk, don’t pretend you don’t,” Bruce scoffed. Thor ripped the rest of his clothes off, wondering why he hadn’t done so sooner, and moved between Steve’s legs. The Captain stared at the god, then tried to close his legs. He moved his hands now, to cover himself as best he could.

Thor, I can’t! Stop, please, it’s too much!” But…Thor was huge, and Steve wanted to feel it…yet there was no way…

The god leaned down, letting his hands slam against the bed on either side of Steve’s head. The Captain froze instinctively, remembering this was an _alien god_ above him. That could overpower even his super strength…yet Steve didn’t feel scared, he felt…desperate. Just like they’d said, fuck…

Thor pulled Steve's hands away from himself, then held under his knees. Steve winced when Thor grabbed the bruises the chains had left around his knees, and went wide-eyed as Thor shoved his knees up and nearly to his chest.

“I don’t care if you can’t. I’ll make you,” The god said, voice low and dangerous. Steve’s cock twitched hard, as did his ass, at the promise. The others, watching, all groaned softly at how hot that was.

Steve looked like a deer in headlights, looking down. “B-but. You. You’re too big. And. I’m too sensitive. Please, Thor…”

Thor moved his hips so the tip of his cock brushed down Steve’s perineum then over his hole. The Captain shivered. “You don’t want to feel me deep within you, little one? You don’t crave my cock tearing you open? You don’t want my come, and to feel me for days afterwards?” The god pressed just the tip of his cock in, so slowly, already making Steve gasp loudly.

“You don’t want me to _fuck you raw?”_

Steve couldn’t get over the deep, powerful voice in his ear. Thor, so kind and boisterous, saying such things, and…and…

Steve whimpered, uncaring of the jeers it got him. His eyes watered. He was just so confused, by liking so many weird things, and being so strung out, but still wanting… _needing_ more.

“Please, Thor…please, God, nnh…” The Captain gave in, letting himself sink even further. He’d truly given in now, letting himself be fucked and used.

Thor smirked, kissing Steve hard. As they made out, the god pressed in so slowly it made the other Avengers ache just to watch. Steve’s hole and cock kept twitching, each centimeter rubbing frayed nerves. But Thor didn’t stop, just fucking forward until finally, once their lips were cherry red and swollen, their hips were flush. They stared at each other, catching their breath and sharing every exhale. The blondes were lost in their own world right then. Thor seemed dazed and hungry…predatory. And Steve…he looked so lost and fucked out, so desperate and…submissive.

Thor leaned farther overtop Steve, making the Captain whine at how small he felt once more. He was covered by Thor, covered in warmth and so much pleasure he couldn’t stop making the most humiliating sounds…!

“You sound beautiful, Steven, hush.” He’d said that out loud?

Thor sped up then, and with how big he was, he was giving Steve’s prostate a damn massage, it felt like. He couldn’t _not_ hit it and drag across it _._ He sucked one of the Captain’s nipples into his mouth, biting hard enough that he left dark red teeth marks just like Nat did on Steve’s other nipple. Thor leaned up, pressing Steve’s knees to his chest and staring down at him hungrily. Now, the god let go, fucking Steve the way his body was craving; hard.

Steve’s voice was hoarse by now from all the shouting, but that didn’t stop him. He couldn’t help it! Thor was…fuck, he was pounding so hard, and growling all kinds of dirty things, promising to leave Steve sore and full, his hole red and swollen, his nipples red and raw, his cock flushed and empty…

Steve came the first time like that, Thor folding him nearly in half and fucking him as hard as his enhanced body could handle. He was nearly empty at that point, only leaving a small streak across his abs even though his orgasm lasted for far longer. Thor came too, but it didn’t stop him. He lifted Steve onto his lap, so Steve’s legs were around his waist. And managed to use mostly his arms to fuck Steve onto his cock. As he did, Steve could feel his and the team’s come from before still slicking the way and making Thor’s cock _filthy._

Thor bit Steve’s ear, now that they were face to face and chest to chest like that. “If only I could have you like this, in your old small body. I would love to break you, see if you could still take my whole cock so well.”

Steve was hard again after hearing that.

The Captain lost track of time, only knowing _Thor Thor Thor_. He was moved onto his stomach, onto his side, and held in the air against Thor’s chest. He was so raw, just as promised, and so gone. Steve couldn’t stop moaning, tears of pleasure running down his cheeks. He was sure his ass would never close up again after this, never be tight like Tony had said he was…but then Thor shoved him half onto his side again, the position that had made them both moan loudest. And he started spanking him. Hard. And soon Steve was wailing as Thor kept going, feeling his cock loosen him up all over again since he’d tensed from the rough spanking.

Steve couldn’t even beg at that point, even as Thor told him to. All he could do was cry out and cling to Thor, begging with his eyes and body, fucking back against the god and clenching down, wanting to be filled again. Even as he met Thor thrust for thrust, Steve was shaking his head sluggishly, finally finding his cracked and rough voice again.

“Pl’se, st’p, so b-big! So much, t-too much, ple…please…wanna c-come, can’t take…an’more though…Thor, thor…ahnn…”

Thor bit Steve’s neck, sucking yet another mark there. The others came closer once more, after watching the show all this time. Tony took to petting Steve’s hair to add a gentle touch. Thor reached down to roughly jerk Steve off, knowing he’d have to force this last orgasm out of his Captain. Steve’s eyes spilled over once more as Thor stroked him and fucked him even harder, leaving yet more bruises on his hips and thighs from his rough, careless grip.

"Come for me, Steven.”

For some reason, it was the order and the tone of it, so stern and commanding, coupled with Tony’s gentle hand in his hair that had Steve screaming and coming harder than ever before. Thor held him down with his body weight as Steve bucked and thrashed, stroking him through it even as Steve tried to get away from the painfully strong orgasm, the overwhelming pleasure. Steve clenching up so hard around him made Thor come too with a primal sound, as the god fucked them both through it until the blondes were sweaty, panting messes.

It took several minutes of them just catching their breath before they moved again. Thor pulled out, earning a squeak and wince, swiping a thumb through the tiny amount of come on Steve’s abs. He’d barely had anything left in him. Steve didn’t fight when Thor brought his thumb to his mouth, obediently sucking the god’s thumb clean. Thor patted his cheek afterwards. “Good boy.”

The praise warmed Steve, and he smiled widely, sighing happily.

Thor leaned down, licking his lips. “I’d be rude not to clean you up some, my Captain.” And with that, Thor began licking Steve clean. He started with his cock, earning high pitched whines and moans. Steve weakly tried to push Thor’s head away, but Clint came over and held his wrists, and he had no strength left to fight it. Steve let Thor clean him, groaning deep in his chest when the god moved to lick all the way over his balls, perineum, and his hole. Steve sobbed at the feeling of Thor’s tongue on his sore, red ass. It felt amazing, though, and shit, he was so filthy, he really did need to be cleaned, he was _leaking…_

Steve flushed at how mortifying that was. And even more so at how…how… _satisfying_ it was. To be full of his team and marked, and used, and to have done good for them, made them happy and made them feel good…Steve sighed happily again, muzzling into Tony’s hands as he kept petting his hair.

Bruce was the first one to snap out of it. He went from dark, hungry eyes, to wondering why he wanted to leave more bruises on Steve’s already purple hips, to…realizing what they’d done. He felt his chest go cold, and rushed to try and help Steve. “Steve, Steve…fuck, Steve!”

Tony was next, blinking rapidly as the effects of the gas faded slowly. He tensed and shoved Thor away, who was confused as he slowly started to come back to himself. Steve was still breathing hard, his hole swollen around the rim, red and wet and throbbing from the overuse and rimming. It wasn’t even trying to close anymore, too loose and well fucked. It kept twitching a little though, very slowly recovering. He was healing at a normal rate now, thanks to the gas. His cock was wet from Thor’s cleaning, looking red and spent. His wrists had clearly finger-shaped bruises around them, as did his hips and thighs. His ass was red from the spankings. His nipples too, were red and both had teeth marks around them, and his neck was… there were so many marks.

Tony felt his eyes water before he forced the tears away. He gently touched Steve’s arm. “Steve, are you…?!”

But the Captain flinched slightly at the touch, gasping. “N’ more, can’t, can’t…uhn, please, stop…” He was exhausted, pushed past his limit then even farther. He was alright, just really overwhelmed and over sensitive. To Tony though, Steve seemed…hurt. Very hurt. Because…of him. Of them.

Clint and Natasha came to soon after, Steve’s pleas finally getting through to them now that Asha had stopped giving them more gas. Natasha immediately helped Tony sit Steve up, all of them feeling horribly guilty when Steve winced several times. Nat sat behind Steve, letting him lean on her chest. The blonde sighed happily at that, and hummed as Nat started petting his hair. In Russian, Natasha started apologizing and murmuring reassurances. They all took in Steve’s body, their memories crystal clear. They did this…

Steve opened his eyes after a few minutes of quiet. His eyes were still dilated, fucked out and he was clearly really out of it. “Th’r…? T’ny? Br’ce?” He looked around to make sure everyone was there. “N’t? Cl’nt?”

Bruce stroked gently down Steve’s side. “Hey, yeah, we’re all here, it’s okay now, we…we won’t hurt you anymore.” His voice was pained.

Clint swallowed hard. “Steve I…I’m so sorry…I have no idea what…why we…”

Steve gave an exhausted laugh, his words slurred. “Sssokay, ss’good, w’s so good, never felt so good before, s'...mmmm.” He let his eyes fall shut again. Tony frowned, looking around. He pointed out the vent, and Bruce nodded. They’d test samples of whatever they’d been given, because surely, they’d been given _something._

They didn’t realize Asha wasn’t commenting anymore because Sam and Rhodey had come. They’d torn their way into the compound and were searching every cell for their friends. Finally, the iron patriot broke the door down. Sam stepped in, and froze only for a few moments at the sight. He quickly sprang into action though, getting Thor’s hammer out of the box it was in, Nat and Clint’s weapons back, and Tony his suit. Tony took a sample of the gas with his suit, from the vent, and then turned to Steve.

“Steve, are you okay? Can…” he swallowed. “Can you walk?”

Steve hummed, endorphins still running rampant in his brain. He didn’t even seem to mind the state Sam and Rhodey were seeing him in. He thanked Sam when he was handed a blanket though, wrapping it around his shoulders. “Yeah, yeah, sure…”

Steve managed to shift to the edge of the huge bed they’d been on, and stood. His thighs trembled when he did, but Steve was too out of it to think much of it. He yawned as he took a step forward, brushing off everyone’s concerned words and looks. Yet after only four steps his thighs trembled harder, and on the fifth his leg buckled. If not for Sam he would’ve fallen to the ground. He mumbled, “Th’nks Sam.”

Sam smiled softly, now holding most of Steve’s weight. Steve was still so _Steve._ “No problem man. You want Tony to give you a ride to the hellcarrier?”

Steve mumbled, but no one could understand what he said. Thor, now dressed once more, as were the others, wrapped his cape around Steve and picked him up bridal style. The blonde smiled and nuzzled Thor happily. “Yer warm…Yer cape’s so sssoft, woah. S’nice, s’ so nice…”

Thor smiled softly. “Rest now, Steven. Heal. There is no need to quake so.”

Sam tensed. “He’s shaking?”

“Yes, quite violently.”

Sam frowned deeply.  “That’s…a stress response. We usually give shock blankets for that, after…after um. Traumas.”

There was a short silence.

Little did they know, Steve was only shaking because he was cold. He got cold easily after the ice, when he was emotionally vulnerable. And this had…torn his heart raw. His feelings for his team, and his many newfound sexual…pleasures…yeah, Steve was emotionally vulnerable alright. And so, he was freezing. But Thor’s cape was helping. A lot. But he was in no state to explain this to the team, or to try and convince them they hadn’t really done anything wrong.

Tony sighed. He ignored his emotions and how cute the way Thor was holding Steve was, and the spike of protectiveness he felt for their Captain. “Want me to carry him?” Thor shook his head.

“It is I who left the most bruises, I shall take him to the healers. I had no mind to hold back my strength, I…” Thor closed his eyes, pained. He swung his hammer and took off through the roof, dust and stone raining down on the others. They glared up at Thor, coughing. Tony took Bruce up, and Sam took Natasha. Rhodey turned to Clint, flipping his faceplate up.

“Clint…what the hell happened here? I mean…I know I shouldn’t ask, but…I’ve never seen Cap like that.”

Clint stared at the ground. After a tense moment, he explained. “You deserve to know. Sorry, it’s just…I can’t believe…” The archer shook his head. Rodney waited for him to gather his thoughts.

“This bitch, Asha. She…gassed us. It made us…violent, a little. Uncaring. Steve, it must’ve given him an aphrodisiac. A strong one. Otherwise…he wouldn’t have let us…he…the gas, it made us think…think he wanted it, think we were…fuck, I don’t know. Taking care of him? Giving him what he needed?” Clint shook his head, and Rhodey looked tense.

“You…all of you?”

“…Yeah. We… all raped him.”

“Shit, man.”

“I know.”

“……Well, hell of a way for team bonding.”

Clint laughed, and Rhodey joined him. It wasn’t funny, not at all. But they dealt with it with humor before going to the hellcarrier as well. Clint, and the others, didn’t realize Steve _had_ wanted it. He’d needed it slower, sure, especially for his first time, but…well. It hadn’t been rape, to Steve.

As the hellcarrier took them back to the Tower, Clint went to medical, where, unsurprisingly, all the others were as well. They were all waiting, showering one at a time, for Steve to be out of the doctors’ hands so they could see him.

 It was a tense half hour.

It was an half hour Steve spent shoving doctors away from him, only letting them take his vitals. They tried to insist on doing…a… _rape kit,_ and checking him for…tearing. And to clean him up. But Steve glared, and told them to either take his vitals or let him leave right then. So, they doctors settled. They couldn’t even get Steve to let go of Thor’s cape. Steve only wanted his team…he didn’t want to see anyone else. 

By the time one of the doctors came to tell them Steve could be visited now, they’d all showered and cleaned up, and changed into civilian clothes. They walked into the medical room, surprised to find Steve standing, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, looking out the window. He was still wrapped in Thor’s cape.

Tony stepped up behind him. “Steve?”

The Captain jerked, having been so lost in his own head he hadn’t heard them come in. He whirled around, eyes wide. “Tony! Jesus!”

Tony smiled a little. “Sorry Cap. You okay?”

Steve nodded, looking down. “I um, yeah I just, I uh,” he cleared his throat face red. He needed….he needed contact. He wanted…Jesus, he wanted to _cuddle._ He didn’t understand it!

The others misunderstood his hesitance to speak and nervousness, though. Natasha come up to Steve and touched his arm gently. Steve twitched at first, and everyone interpreted it as a flinch. They all looked crestfallen.

“Steve, we’re...”

He frowned. “Don’t apologize! No, it’s fine, I just um, I have this stupid urge to hold you, any of you, or all of you, but I’m sure you want to get as far away from me as possible, so um, yeah, I can just go shower, or take a bath, that’ll work, cause if I try to walk I might fall right now, um, not that that’s a bad thing, sorry, I don’t want to upset you all, um--”

“Steve, Christ, calm down,” Clint said, frowning. Thor didn’t hesitate to scoop Steve up again, earning a squawk, and set him in his lap on the bed. Steve was bright red, but nonetheless he let himself lean on Thor. He relaxed at the contact, sighing as the tension left him.

"You should not strain yourself by walking, Steven,” Thor said softly. Steve shrugged, relaxing even more and letting himself rest on Thor’s chest and relish in his odd scent. “S’okay.” Now that his team was close again….he could relax…they were here, they didn’t hate him, everything was okay…….

"You were drugged, we all must've been. So, if this is a side effect, it’s really the least we can do,” Bruce said, coming to sit next to Thor and hold Steve’s hand. The Captain didn’t react, and Bruce grew worried. “Steve?”

The deep breathing and relaxed face told Bruce all he needed to know. He smiled softly at how young and cute Steve looked while he was asleep.

Thor shifted to lay down, carefully so he didn’t wake Steve. Tony and Bruce went to test the sample they’d taken, to better understand what it’s effects were for them and for Steve. Clint and Natasha stayed with Thor, talking quietly about how they could possibly apologize to Steve, how they could make sure he was comfortable enough to still talk to them and move past this with them, heal with them…

“I would happily have bedded Steven, I have a great love or you all. This was not unwelcome. I…loathe to say my memories fill me with lust, and affection. Not shame. I did not act out of my own mind, I simply lost my…my will to stop,” Thor explained.

Clint and Natasha looked surprised, but nodded. “I…Same actually,” Clint said.

 Natasha merely nodded. “I never…I never thought a polyamorous relationship would work, mostly because I didn’t’ think we’d all be on board, especially not Steve…God, what a mess…”

By the time they got back to the Tower, Steve was still deeply asleep. Thor carried him to his room on the common floor, but stayed with him. Steve needed contact, clearly, and Thor would not abandon his lover at such a time. The god fell asleep as well, before long. He was so tired he didn’t even stop to notice he’d automatically thought of Steve as his lover.


	2. Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk doesn't go exactly as Steve expected it to...but it doesn't go too badly, either.

Steve woke slowly, completely relaxed for the first time in…years. He was so warm, and he felt…so pleasantly sore. He hadn’t been this relaxed since…God, since before the ice and war. The Captain sat up, looking down at Thor, who was still asleep. He smiled, soft and slightly dopey. He was so blissed out…

Steve sat there for a moment, running his hand along Thor’s cape, which he’d been curled up in all night. Apparently they'd brought him back to the tower while he was asleep, which he was grateful for. He hated medical, he'd spent enough time in hospitals as a kid.

He lazily got out of bed, wincing as he stood. He hummed, feeling the bruises on his hips, his sore ass, and the ache in his cock and balls. His wrists and neck too, were splattered with spots of pain from the bruises and hickeys and bite marks. He reached up to feel his nipples, and gasped at how sore they were. Nat and Thor hadn’t held back when they’d bit down, damn... 

Steve managed to limp to the bathroom, loving how he was reminded of yesterday with each step. His cock kept giving little twitches as he daydreamed about it, remembering Thor’s gentle voice whispering such filth in his ear, and Tony splitting him open wide on his cock for the first time, not holding back at all…

The Captain couldn’t help himself one he was in the shower. He reached down to his now half hard length, stroking lightly and biting his lip at how sensitive he still was. Thor’s calloused hand jerking him off roughly, forcing that last orgasm out of him…Steve moaned very quietly, trying to keep it down so he wasn’t heard.

He couldn’t not let his hand stray more, cursing as he felt how raw his ass was. was healing slower than normal, but didn’t think much on it. Steve used a bit of soap, slipping one finger in despite his face heating in embarrassment. He’d never played here before, too ashamed to try, but hell, now he just couldn’t resist. Steve slipped a finger in, and hell, why hadn’t he done this sooner??

 He felt so sore, his finger causing the pull and burn that he now knew he fucking loved. But even when he worked his way up to three fingers, it just wasn’t enough. Tony was so much thicker, and Thor was so big… Bruce reached so much deeper, and Clint could move so much quicker. And Nat, fuck, Natasha felt so good around his cock, so much better than his hand…and the feeling of having someone _in_ him, too, it was so much better than his own fingers, so much more intimate…so much more _full_ …

Steve ended up painting the wall in white before long, but when he let his fingers slip out of his ass, he nearly whined. His ass ached, God, it wouldn’t stop twitching…he felt so empty, he just…he _needed…_

But he needed to go to breakfast. Needed to make sure his team wasn’t mad at him, that they could still at least be friends…

As the Captain walked to the common room, he was nibbling nervously on his lip. He’d thought he could enjoy the closeness of his team while it lasted. But now…he only wanted them more. There was no way he could handle the distance and memories while laughing with them, pretending to just be friends and teammates…Steve’s eyes teared slightly as he stopped, leaning against the wall. If he just rounded the corner he’d be in the living room. He could hear Bruce and Tony chatting from here, their voices deep and smooth. Confident and intelligent, as always. So damn alluring.

He loved them. He loved them all so fucking much. It was just like with Bucky. He could never have it. They were so close, just like back in the 40’s. Living together and now fighting together, but he could never quite have them the way he nee—no, wanted. Wanted.

Steve let his head fall back against the wall with a small _thunk._ He took several slow, deep breaths. He needed to get himself together. His team had done that because they didn’t want him to be thrown to the wolves. He would’ve been raped by who-knows-how-many strangers, and who knows if he’d even have survived it. Steve shivered at the thought. Even if he hadn’t fallen for his team months ago, he would’ve gladly let them fuck him yesterday.

But the fact of the matter was it happened. And Steve had liked it. Too much. But he was sure the others…must feel more violated than him. They’d been forced to be rough and act in ways they wouldn’t have otherwise…right? There’s no way they would’ve done all that otherwise, been so demanding and talked so dirty…

Steve sighed heavily. What a fucking mess.

He was trying to steel himself to walk into the kitchen when Natasha came around the corner, seeing him leaning against the wall and seemingly lost in thought. The redhead gave a soft smile, and Steve returned it. Natasha took his hand gently, leading him into the common room. Steve didn’t question it. Didn’t need to say anything. Things were simple with Natasha, like that.

He was careful to hide his limp. They didn’t need to worry anymore, after all. Not because of him.

She pushed him onto the couch next to Clint, who was munching on a bagel. The archer patted Steve’s back. “Good to see you up and around, Cap."

The blonde nodded, unsure what to say. Bruce came around the corner, handing Steve a plate piled high with food. The blonde’s eyes lit up. “Thanks!”

Bruce smiled fondly. “You’re never not hungry, are you?”

Steve shook his head, mouth already full of eggs and bacon. Thor came in, rubbing his eye as he yawned. He stole a piece of Steve’s bacon, earning a pout from the captain.

Natasha, though, wasn’t content to let this go unsaid. She knew Steve, private as he was, would no doubt want to forget it all happened. But she couldn’t. The others couldn’t. Wouldn’t. Even if they never got what they wanted—the team together and Steve tied up on his knees again—they at least needed to make sure Steve was happy and okay.

The redhead gently touched Steve’s cheek, making him look her in the eye. Open and curious baby blues met hers, his cheeks stuffed with food cutely. Natasha softly asked, “Are you aright, Steve?”

His eyes immediately darted away. But Nat wasn’t having that. Steve couldn’t lie to her face, she knew. She patted his cheek a bit sharply, making him look at her again. She watched him chew, swallow, and nod anxiously.

“I…yes. I’m fine. I’m. I’m sorry for. Um.” How could he possibly explain…?

“You’re not the one who should be apologizing.” Bruce’s voice was carefully calm. “We hurt you. In ways we could never have…it…” He sighed. Clint took over.

“You have to know we’re sorry, Steve. We’ll understand if you can’t forgive us.”

Steve shook his head quickly. “No no, there’s nothing to forgive, I promise, I uh, yeah.” He didn’t want this talk to drag on any longer, unable to handle it. The lump in his throat wouldn’t go away; begging him to just _tell them_ how he felt. But he knew he couldn’t. It would tear them apart even more. Even if this was all he could have, just like with Bucky…it would have to be enough.

So the Captain stood, taking a couple more pieces of bacon and heading back to his room. He could tell he was making them all uncomfortable. It was okay, if they didn’t want him there, he told himself.

It was okay.

*** * * * ***

Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Thor watched Steve nervously get up and limp away, doing a bad job of hiding all his aches and pains. His hips were bruised to hell, they knew he’d be hurting form that alone if nothing else. Not to mention how sore his ass must be…and the bruises on his wrists were still purple, shaped just like Thor’s fingers. Once Steve was gone, Clint rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“God, fuck,” he sighed, exasperated. Bruce chuckled.

“Agreed.”

Before they could say anything else, Tony came running in, hair messy and eyes bleary from lack of sleep.

“I got it! I found what she did to us!” The billionaire didn’t give the others a chance to react before continuing, rambling as always. “It was a gas, see, and it lowers inhibitions. Like alcohol. And trust me, I know how that one works. So that’s why we let out our um. Dominant sides. If you will. But it’s amazing, the chemicals, how they—“

Natasha cut him off. “I don’t need any more information than that, Sta—Tony.” First names, after what they’d done. “What about its effects on Steve? Surely it weakened him, or…something?”

Tony sighed. “I couldn’t figure that out. The serum isn’t understood enough yet. All I know for sure is his healing rate is slowed for a while. But I need to ask him myself to know of any other effects…where is he, anyway?” Tony was looking around for that mop of blond hair now.

“He’s awkward around us now. Shy. More so than usual. Wrists are still purple. Limping,” Natasha answered. Thor looked solemn.

“He has returned to his bed chambers.”

Clint looked annoyed. “I don’t want him to go back to being nervous and shy and distant. It took him long enough to open up to us in the first place, after New York. I don’t…want this to put distance between us again.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair, going to the bar and pouring himself a drink. “JARVIS, call Steve in here.”

“Of course sir,” came the reply from the ceiling. Minutes later the blonde came back into the living room, his hands fidgeting nervously.

Tony ushered him over, and Steve sat with his team on the couch. He wasn’t sure why they wanted to talk again, but he _was_ sure he wouldn’t like the conversation. 

Tony sighed. “Okay big guy, bear with me. Don’t run off like when the others were talking to you okay?” Steve glanced down and nodded, not really meeting Tony’s eyes. 

The billionaire felt a pang at that. Maybe he shouldn’t be nonchalant, for once. Maybe Steve couldn’t forgive him. Tony wouldn’t blame him. He was the one who…went first. Steve’s first. And he’d been so…so rough. He still remembered so clearly, despite the gas, how Steve had tried to crawl away. Tried to get away from the bruises Tony was leaving on his hips, the way he’d tensed when he felt Tony’s cock brush his hole. The way he’d been startled and tried to stop his moans as Tony licked him open. The way he’d screamed when Tony had shoved in too fast, how tight he’d been—virgin tight—and how Tony had only fucked him harder because of it. The half-pained noises Steve had made, punched out of him with every thrust and nip to the back of his neck. The way Steve’s ass had twitched around his cock, and how loud he’d gotten when Tony rammed into his prostate. The way his cock had been swaying beneath him, rock hard and shooting off untouched because Steve had just loved being fucked for the first time _that much_ …and how _desperate_ he’d sounded…and how Tony had loved every _goddamn_ _second_ of it.

Tony had to force himself to stop thinking about that before he tented his jeans.

The gas hadn’t made them do anything they didn’t want to do, though. So even though he now hated himself for it, he couldn’t stop remembering how much he’d loved it. He had no idea Steve wasn’t meeting his eyes because for the blonde, those memories didn’t evoke fear or disgust. No, rather, Steve wanted to avoid tenting his sweats in front of the entire team as well. Steve remembered feeling controlled and dominated, being forced into place and letting his team take him apart. And he remembered loving every second of it, too.

Tony stroked over his goatee. Best to figure out why the hell Steve had reacted the way he did, to all of it. Best to just get this conversation over with.

“So we figured out what the gas did to us, but I can’t tell what the effects were for you other than slowing your healing. The serum is weird like that. But we know it had to have weakened you or something, otherwise you wouldn’t have let us… get so rough and cruel, so I need you to tell me what else the drug did to you." 

Steve was staring at him, actually looking him in the eye now. Tony didn’t know why. Maybe he hadn’t explained enough? Maybe—

“Gas?” Steve asked, clearly confused. The team all stared at the blonde for a second. Thor was the first to speak.

“The gas, that the witch used on us. To force us to abandon our restraint, and harm you so.”

Steve blinked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. What were they talking about…? “I’m sorry, I don’t…she gassed us?”

 Natasha bit the inside of her lip hard. “You mean to tell us you didn’t know?”

Steve shook his head slowly. “Didn’t exactly notice.” He’d been a bit distracted, after all. “What did the gas do? It didn’t poison you guys, did it??”

“No, it was used to make us let go of our control,” Bruce explained. “Jesus, you thought…you thought it was just us? The whole time? Hurting you like that?”

“You really thought we’d be that rough and cruel to you of our own accord…?” Clint asked like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Steve turned a faint shade of pink and looked at the ground. Christ, he didn’t want to talk about this, but…he had to. He had to understand, and make sure the team understood too. He didn’t want them beating themselves up any more than he knew they already had.

“….I. I didn’t…I thought you were only…doing what she’d said. To be rough, make a show of it. So that. You know. She wouldn’t.” Steve swallowed. “Toss me in with a bunch of strangers.”

There was a short silence as the Avengers tried to take that in. Tony spoke up then. “You thought we did that only to spare you?”

Steve scoffed slightly. “I’d certainly rather have done that with all of you than…” He couldn’t really finish. Bruce shook his head.

“Steve, Christ alive, it was still rape, you don’t have to pretend to be okay after—after you trusted us with your life time and time again and we….” His eyes flashed green briefly, and Bruce had to stop. Steve shook his head though. He couldn’t bear to let them hate themselves more over this…even if they hated him for it, Steve had to tell them the truth…they deserved that much.

“It...it wasn—“

“You can’t pretend it wasn’t rape!” Tony couldn’t let Steve try to defend them, no fucking way. “Fucking hell, Steve, you were begging us to stop! The gas didn’t impair our memories, okay?! I remember exactly how you screamed and begged and every pained noise you made! I remember you trying to crawl away from me! You begged us not to do any more when we finally came to, you were so strung out!” Steve turned another shade of pink then, mortified. Tony continued though.

“But the gas, I can only assume it made you let us, made you act out of your head and beg for more after a while! Just! Tell us if the gas did something else, so we can make sure it isn’t harmful—“

Steve’s soft voice interrupted. “It didn’t.”

Thor sat up a bit straighter. “Didn’t what—“

“Have any effects. Other than. Uh. The healing thing.” Steve wished the floor would just open and swallow him whole.

There was a long quiet moment, then. He dared to look up at his team, and saw various expressions as they tried to wrap their heads around that.

Clint was the first to break the silence. _“What?”_ He hissed.

The Captain starts biting on his lip nervously, his leg starting to bounce. “I…I was clear headed.”

Tony shook his head, laughing. “You must be kidding, no. You must be remembering wrong, the drugs must’ve fucked with your head, made you think—“

“Tony,” Steve met his eyes, his baby blues open and so raw. “I was fully sober and aware the whole time.”

Bruce growled, deeper than his chest as capable of. Natasha had to whisper something soothing to him, to avoid an incident. Steve looked down in shame as Thor spoke up. “I do not understand. Why in the Nine Realms then, would you have allowed us to…? Why did you not force us to treat you with more care? Why did you allow me to leave such marks upon you! Steven!” Thor was getting worked up now, pissed at the thought Steve allowed himself to be hurt. Especially since it was by the god’s own hand.

“You were choking, around—around me. Choking. I was too rough, and you. You screamed when I got all the way into you, I hurt you,” Bruce said, voice carefully controlled. Steve cleared his throat, hoping no one noticed the twitch his cock gave at the memory.

“Surely you must have realized Asha wouldn’t have taken you to her friends if…I mean, we could’ve gotten away with being more gentle…why didn’t you stop us, Steve…??” Clint asked, sounding completely baffled. Why on earth had Steve let them…??

They watched as their Captain’s cheeks flushed red out of shame rather than embarrassment this time, and he seemed to have trouble getting the words out, unable to meet their eyes. “Well…well I um. I didn’t want to tell you but um. Well. Uhm…”

Natasha laid a hand on Steve’s shoulder. She didn’t need to say anything for Steve to understand she was providing comfort, letting him know it was okay to say it. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, and just gave in.

“I didn’t um. I didn’t want to stop you.”

“….pardon?” Thor asked, chuckling slightly.

“You meant to tell me you didn’t _want_ us to stop _assaulting_ you?!” Tony asked incredulously. Steve frowned. 

“No, it! It wasn’t rape, guys, okay??” There, he’d said it. Bruce shook his head though.

 “You don’t have to try and make us feel better, alright? Just—“

“I wanted it. Is that clear enough? I didn’t want you to stop, I--!” Steve swallowed, feeling heat radiating constantly from his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“I liked it,” the blonde admitted softly.

“You…Steve, you were begging us to stop, why—“

“I liked the way you were rough, okay?? I don’t know why! It was hot, the way you held me down and forced me to-- and, and you were talking filth the entire time and…it was overwhelming and I liked the way I had no choice so I said stop but I didn’t really want you to and I was a bit scared because you were being so demanding and... _harsh_ but it was…it was good.” Steve hid his face behind his hands, wishing he wasn’t so terrible at explaining himself.

“The gas didn’t affect me, other than slowing my healing. The bruises have only just started to fade and I’m still really um…sore. But I wanted you all, I thought that. Um. Since we had to. It’d be okay since I wanted it anyway, and I didn’t want to tell you at the time because I didn’t think you’d believe me, okay? I’m sorry. I know you didn’t want me, I know you still don’t want me, or, or any of this, so I’ll just shut up and we can forget it ever happened, I’ll just---”

Natasha interrupted Steve, cupping his cheek and guiding his face to hers. The kiss was gentle, surprisingly. Her lips moved fluidly across his, and Steve instinctively relaxed into it. The redhead knew the others would try to talk to explain this to Steve, but the blonde was too shy and nervous for that. He needed to be shown. And she knew just how to get through to him. Natasha pulled away, gripping Steve’s chin to make him look at her. Steve’s baby blues were fixed on Natasha’s cool green eyes as she spoke.

“I may not speak for the others, but I wanted you before all that, too. I wanted you on your knees for me, begging. Crawling for me. Wearing my leash and collar. I still do. I want to strap a cock ring on you and ride you again, make you beg me to take it off, and maybe I will, only after I suck you off till you’re crying.” Steve’s eyes were wide now, and the others were watching with rapt attention.

“The gas didn’t make us do anything we didn’t want to,” Nat continued. “The desire and ideas were in our head. The gas simply made us lose our control, so we’d do it even if we knew you didn’t want it. But…you did want it? To be on your knees for us? Taking whatever we give you? Being our good Captain, letting us use you for our own pleasure?” Steve shivered and nodded a little. This was surreal…but all of that sounded…so perfect. So _good._

He wanted to be good for them.

Natasha let go of Steve’s chin and turned to the rest of the team. Tony and Clint both had pillows strategically over their laps. “Well. I think she um. Spoke for all of us, there,” Tony chuckled. Bruce nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah um. Pretty much.”

Thor smiled softly. “We are warriors in arms. Of course we would find love for one another, why is this such a revelation? Can we not be lovers as well as shield brothers and sister?”

Tony rana hand through his hair, sighing. “I mean. I would have no complaints. But Steve, would you really want…?”

“Yes.” He looked embarrassed by how quickly he’d answered, but didn’t take it back. He’d never dreamed he could really have this, like hell he’d turn it down!

“I’d like that. A lot.”

“Then it’s settled?” Clint asked. “I’m definitely not gonna complain about getting to sleep with you all again. Especially not Steve. Because no offense but I want a repeat performance. And this time I want to fuck his mouth like Bruce did, that was hot as fuck.”

Bruce interrupted before Steve could respond past his (once again, dammit. Steve needed to get ahold of himself, he hated how easily he blushed) red cheeks. “Why don’t we try taking it a bit slower than last time. Steve is still healing if nothing else, so let’s not be rash.”

Thor nodded. “Then, for now, let us feast! I’ve brought another dish from Asgard for us to partake in! And later perhaps, we may watch one of those films you Midgardians are so fond of!”

Steve smiled as his team began filtering to the kitchen, helping Thor prepare dinner. The air wasn’t as heavy anymore, now that they’d talked. It felt more normal now, maybe even a bit better…lighter. Like they were closer.

He glanced to Natasha, wondering why she was hovering close to him now. The redhead put a hand on the back of his neck, guiding him down to her level. Steve went willingly, heart hammering. 

“Rather than suffer through another conversation, go look up BDSM when you have time. I think you didn’t understand what we were doing, but…” She smiled against his ear, making Steve shiver pleasantly. “You seem to have quite the submissive streak. So go do some research, and tell us when you’re ready to try again. No pressure.” Natasha pulled away to look Steve in the eye again.

“You need it, don’t you? The surrender. Giving up the responsibility and control. You bend so easily to what I want, you’re so pliant for me. And before, you sunk so beautifully for us. Begging us to stop even as you arched for more.” Steve was enraptured in Natasha’s easy strength and gentle commanding. He merely nodded, mind pleasantly buzzing a little. He hadn’t realized, all this time, that he'd needed such a thing. But the way his team had taken away all his choices, used him…it had been freeing, in a strange way. Steve wanted that feeling back even more than he wanted to get fucked again.

The rest of the night, he let Natasha tell him subtly what to eat, when to stop eating, how much water to drink. She made sure he ate and drank plenty. And then, he let her guide him to sit between her legs at the foot of the couch. The others didn’t seem to notice, but Steve was too relaxed to really care. Sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch, Steve found himself relaxing under Natasha’s hand. Her fingers threaded through his hair as the movie started. Each time she felt him begin to tense she’d squeeze the back of his neck. Just holding. Reminding him she was there, reminding him he didn’t have to think right now, only had to relax, watch the movie, and let her touch him. He didn’t understand why her firm hand was so comforting this evening, but God, it was. Steve sighed, leaning back against the couch happily.

Turned out telling them how he’d felt wasn’t so bad after all.

The “taking it slow” part, though? That might be a bit difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised by how many people wanted more of this XD it was just a one-shot idea, a scene I couldn't get out of my head.
> 
> But since it's in demand, there should be about 5 chapters of this, and most of it is going to be porn. Porn with feelings. 
> 
> I have no shame left. 
> 
> (Suggestions are welcome, and will be taken into consideration~)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter~


End file.
